Avatar: The Last Airbender: Rise of the Wolf
by bhark3
Summary: Rise of the Dragon Knight by MontagJ is the inspiration for this go check it. Rick locker was a typical 15 year old Aussie boy but he hid something from the world. A dark secret. Most of the time he was an illegal blacksmith. Sometimes though he is something else something not human. Please review i need the support. Rated M for blood, guts, swearing and maybe sex in the future?
1. Prologue

**Avatar : The Last Airbender : Rise of the wolf.**

**i do not know ATLA. and my grammar sucks so yeah.**

**Chapters after this better than this one. Please read them all i'm desperate.  
**

* * *

One night 15 year old Rick Locker was in a small shack in the middle of the Outback putting the final details on his new creation.

"Ok just a bit more paint and... DONE!" Rick yelled in excitement.

Now then Rick is just your ordinary Aussie 15 year old boy. Expect he has a dark secret. A secret that just seem impossible.

He was also a very good blacksmith that could make any weapon if give the time and parts.

His latest creation was a 50 cal revolver based on the old black powder weapons of japan.

It was covered in gold and red paint and the muzzle was molded the look like the head of a dragon.

Rick put his new fav toy in his backpack well as 10 boxes of ammo.

Tomorrow he would go to his hidden weapon testing area.

But that night he threw himself a party.

"I hope this drink is strong enough." Rick said as he took a bottle out of a cupboard. Rick pulled the cork off and started to drink. The booze was probably 100% alcohol but not only was Rick not dead but he wasn't even a bit drunk.

"I hate being this thing sometimes." Rick said.

Rick then got an idea. He held his hand over the bottle and started chanting. The bottle started to glow and when Rick was done he drank the whole thing in one go. Rick started to feel odd and fell on his bag and grabbed it.

"What magic is this!" He yelled before passing out.

When he woke up Rick noticed a few things:

1 His head hurt like hell.

2 He was covered in grass not the stuff you smoke green grass that grows on your front lawn.

3 He heard someone talking.

4 And last but not least he was flying.

A boy with a pony-tail was right in his face and yelled.

**"WHO IN THE NAME OF LA AND TUI ARE YOU!"**

Rick looks to his side and sees a certain young boy with a arrow tattoo on his head.

Rick then goes "what the bloody fucking hell did i drink last night".


	2. Sokka's going to die

**I do not own ATLA**

"I wont ask you again who are you!" Said the pony-tailed boy.

"Sokka!" said a young girl.

"What he could be fire nation!" Said the boy called Sokka.

"Sokka we found him in a face down in grass smelling like if he was burning give him a break" Said the girl.

"OK, OK, uh sorry about that" said Sokka.

"You should be careful mate i could of tossed you off this thing" Rick told Sokka.

"Sorry about my brother, my names Katara whats yours?" Katara asked nicely.

"Rick".

"What kind of a name is that?" Said Sokka

Katara hit Sokka on the head as a response.

"Nice meeting you rick" said Katara.

"Same to you Katara. Sorry if this is rude but where the fuck am I" Rick saying one of the words he is going to say a lot.

Rick said to himself "Great one minute i was drinking and now i'am in a cartoon great. This would not of happened if i didn't make that fucking gu.. **MY GUN!**".

Rick then saw Sokka messing with his gun,staring down the barrel, thumb tapping the trigger,hammer cocked.

"Put the gun down" Rick said calmly.

"What This?." Sokka said pointed the gun at Rick. Fucking idiot.

"**DON'T POINT THAT FUCKING THING AT ME !**"

Sokka thew the gun off the edge of the saddle in fright of Rick's almost inhuman yell. Rick grab it just before it was out of reach.

"You idiot you could of killed me and yourself" Rick said at Sokka.

"Now that over with i'am Aang" Aang told Rick.

"Nice to meet you, Aang i have to ask you: How do you Katara deal with this shit for brains over?"

"HEY!"The shit for brains yelled at Rick.

"You almost killed me."

"How could i kill you that thing has no blades."

"It doesn't need any it a ranged weapon."

"How its not a bow and it doesn't look like you can throw it very good."

Rick sighed at how dumb this guy is.

"Look this is how it works: This thing is called a gun its ammo is in casings like this" Rick show everyone a casing. "In inside this is a powder that explodes when heated that sends the ammo called bullets out the casings, out the barrel and into your skull.

"That does not seem possible." Is Sokka really that stubborn.

"If you want i will show you later but right now i want an answer from my old question: Where am i and how are we flying?" Rick is really starting to get pissed.

"We are going to Omashu and we are flying on Appa my flying bison." Aang said really nice and polite.

"Uh don't mean to be rude but i just want to get home, were did you find me" Rick said just wanting to go home.

"We found you lying on the ground face down. We thought you were hurt." Aang said

"and you smelled like if you were burning shit" is Sokka asking for Rick to kill him

"**SOKKA**" Looks like Rick will become good friends with Katara.

"Do you want me to kill you" Rick asked really want to kill Sokka right now.

"How could you kill me." alright he asked for it.

Rick tackled Sokka and they both fell off Appa. both of them falling Sokka screaming like a toddler and Rick just hitting him over and over again. As Rick was hitting him Sokka saw something about Rick's eyes it looked like they were glowing yellow.

But that did not matter right now, Now they were free falling and about to die. Sokka closed his eyes and wait for death. But when he hit the ground he didn't die. He and rick was in Appa saddle. Appa saved them. at first Sokka was happy but soon realized that Rick was also alive.

Needless to say rick was still pissed and so was Sokka.

"**W****hy did you thow us off! we could of died!**"

"If that meant you shutting your mouth i do not care if we died or not as long as i don't have to listen to you." Rick said calmly.

"Rick, annoying as my brother may be i still love him and could you please try not to kill him, that my job." Katara told Rick.

"We are almost at Omashu" Aang told the group.

"Don't mean to be bossy or anything but can we please stop just before we get there i need to do a few things they wont take long" what is Rick up to.

"Ok we will stop for 10 minutes" Aang said sadly

"Thank you" Rick said kindly.

* * *

Next chapter you lean why this story is called rise of the wolf. sorry about my grammar and spelling.


	3. The beast inside of him

**I do not own ATLA**

the story from this point now will be told from povs most of the time ok just a change in how i am writing this story.

_**ricks pov**_

we landed just a few minutes later if i am in this world i wonder if i can bend or more importantly do i still have you wolf in me.

i wonder if i can bend what could i bend. fire would be nice i could cook my kill after i made it. air could be fun, flying like a , if i can bend water that i will just kill myself. i hate water makes me smell like a wet dog which i would be if i tried to waterbend. earth now that would be great. maybe if am still here when toph learns metalbending i could make weapons a whole lot quicker, hide underground and strike at the right time.

but i need to know if i can still turn. after we landed a showed sokka how a gun works first i grab an apple. told him to hold it just below his balls. and made him close his eyes. if i hit the apple it would scare him and give me a laugh. if i missed well at lest i will not have to listen to him.

i hit the apple and made sokka wet himself oh if could of die laughing if i was human. i tell them that i have to do something alone by myself.

eveyone told me to go ahead well sokka told me to" go fuck off and die a painful death". aang had a small grin though. i have to be careful that he don't follow me.

i stop in the woods i smell the air and i smell a odd scent i turn around and follow the it well at lest i still and my wolf smell i see a bit of aangs robes hide behind a tree.

"aang i know your there come out" i said loudly. he thens glides to the ground with his staff."sorry i followed you it just i sense something about you and i just wanted to find out want it was" he explained to me. "uh, if i tell you do you promise me you will not to tell anyone or think I'm crazy." i tell aang he will be the first to know what i am.

"i promise that i won't tell anyone rick or think your crazy"

"this might scarce you" i warn him

"it ok i have seen things that would scarce a dragon"

"ok then. you see i come from another world a world where technology is more advance then anything this world could make in a 1000 years. in my world you,katara,shithead,appa and momo are charters from a work of fiction. in my world their are a group of creatures that are considered mythical and are anything but mythical they are called werewolves. werewolves are people that can turn in to monsters that look like wolves that walk on two legs while in beast form they gain power unlike any other. but there is a catch while as a wolf people can not control them selves. they kill and kill. the only thing that can truly kill a werewolf is sliver. my father was a wolf hunter while he saw wolfs as monster that should be killed without mercy i saw them people who are sick and need a cure using the technology of my world i was able to create a was the prefect cure it could give a person control over when they turned and what they do when in wolf form. my father told me that if i had to kill a wolf or my own father would see my like a wolf to prove him wrong i used the drug on myself it work but my father tried to kill my after would saying that i was nothing but a monster but he was the real monster i had no choice but to kill him. after that day i live away from the city from wolfs from humans. i made my living as an illegal weapon smith one day i was having a party for myself after i made my new weapon the gun i showed you earlier i passed out and when i woke up mr pony tail was in my face i came out here to see if i still had the wolf in me. that aang is the why i was out here i was trying to see if i still had the beast blood flowing threw my vains."

it took aang a few to let it all sink in but then he look at me and said "i..i am so so sorry that must of been hard. could you show me what you look like in your wolf form."

i smile at him there is something about aang that made me think that maybe humans are not that bad.

"sure i have to take a few things off though so i don't rip them while i'm turning." i then take most of my clothes leaving only my pants.

"ok am ready i should warn you that it will look like i am in pain but do not try to help me i will be fine" i warn aang

"ok" aang told me

i then start to turn first my teeth grow and sharpen, my nails turn to claws, i grow fur on my body, my face becomes more like that of a wolf, my legs change to look like wolf legs, i grow a tail, and now my turning is done.

i look at aang who looks like he is about to faint. in a beast like voice i said "_**DO NOT FEAR ME AANG I WILL NOT HURT YOU**_".

"r...rick is that really you"

"_**YES AANG IT IS ME**_" I then smell the air and start to get hungry,

"_**MMMM I CAN SMELL MEAT I AM GETING HUNGRY THAT IDOIT SOKKA MUST BE COOKING I BETTER GET BACK BEFORE HE EATS IT ALL**_" I then start to change back "_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo**__oooooooh_"

i then fall on to my knees and aang runs to me

"rick are you ok" he said worried

"yeah i'm ok it just that i have not turned for awhile my body forgot what to do. lets go get some food before pony tail eats it all"

"i think i will look for some fruit or berries to eat"

"thats right you don't eat meat i'll help you my nose can smell stuff on the other side of the world if i wanted to"

aang thens looks at me and says "thank you"

"for what?"

"when you woke up you knew who i was and you treated me like a normal person not many do that in katara and sokka treated me like some relic sometimes but you treat me like a normal human being for that i thank you"

"your welcome aang i feel the same way about you after went back to human form you treated me like a human something no one has ever done even back when i **WAS** human so i also thank you"

aang then stop held out his hand and said "to being human"

i look at him smile and grab his hand "to being human"

**THAT IT! THATS YOU END OF THIS I CAN GO TO BED ITS 1:50 AM **sorry about anything like missing spaces or someting like that my grammar is not the best and i am use word pad to write this it is annoy to use good night everone and i hope you like my story


	4. Unleash The Beast Part 1

**I do not own ATLA**

_**Sokka POV**_

"This food looks great" I said

"Its meat of course you think it looks great" Katara said.

"I wonder why they are taking so long" I said

"Maybe they are getting some fruits and berries you know aang doesn't eat meat" Katara told me

"Maybe. I just don't trust Rick." I told katara

"Of course you don't trust him!" Katara yells at me

"Whats does that mean!" I yell back.

"Well lets see: you yelled in his face when he woke up, said he was from the Fire Nation,he knocked both of you off appa and last but not least he use you as target practice!" she has a good point but i won't say that out loud.

Then a fireball misses me by hair on my head. Ok it didn't miss me my head is on fire now.

_**Rick POV**_

I was helping Aang find some berries when i heard a noise it was faint but it sounded like.."**AANG!**" i yell out

"What is it rick?"

"I can hear something shooting fire someone found the camp" i explain to Aang.

Aang then taps his staff on the ground and took off with his glider. I turned into a hybrid form that mixed wolf and human forms. Running on all fours i showed up before Aang did. Hiding in a bush a saw what was going on. Fire nation warriors were attacking. Katara, Sokka and Appa were all fight the Fire nation. I was so fixed on the fight happening in front of me that i did not notice Aang behind him.

"We must help them" Aang said

"I don't think all of us will be walking away from this. Well least not the fire nation. As much as i don't want to kill anyone i don't see much of a choice here." i said

"i will go out there try to reason with them."

"Aang don't" i try to tell Aang not to go but it was to late. he jump out of the bush and yelled. "Don't hurt them.i am the one you want. take me but do not hurt my friends."

The commander yelled out "Take the Avatar and kill the rest"

"No" Aang yelled out. Aang tried to fight back but was knocked out from the hilt of a fire nation sword.

For me time froze. Aang falling to the ground, Katara and Sokka yelling out to Aang the warriors laughing at how the Avatar give himself up like that.

With a rage i have never knew a dark shadow covers me. Aang was waking up and looked at the bush i was hiding in. I turn to black mist and reform my self into the wolf form. A act of dark magic. i started to growl and everyone look at where i was hiding. A firebender walked to my hiding spot and thats when a pounced.

* * *

Cliffhanger so how do you like it the story so far.


	5. Unleash The Beast Part 2

**I do not own ATLA**

**...**

_**Rick POV**_

I was on fucker before he could blink. Claws and teeth going through armor, flesh and bone. Everybody was staring at me. I didn't care. When a wolf is full of rage there is only one way to get rid of it: to kill what is making you rage. The commander yelled out "Kill that fucking thing!".

I jumped from one warrior to the next. Blood and guts flying everywhere, limbs being ripped off, men being devoured. It was chaos and i loved it. The Gaang was just frozen in fear. Aang knew who i was but Katara and Sokka did not. Everything was either dead or dying. All but the commander.

He stared at me and i stared back. The commander made his first and last move. He started to firebend at me but before he could even get the fire out of his fist i had my claws in his chest. Then i said "_**YOU FUCK WITH THEM AND I FUCK WITH YOU**_". Before he could say a word i ripped him From the top of his head to the bottom of his nuts. I then look at the Gaang and start to walk to and Sokka start to get ready to fight but Aang just stands in front of them both.

"Aang want are you doing don't go near it!" Sokka said. Aang didn't listen and just stood there. i stopped a few meters away from them. "Why.. why did you have to kill them! Why... tell me Rick!" Aang yells at me. Katara looks at me in disbelief and Sokka faints. "Thats Rick?" were the only words Katara could get out of her mouth. I howl and turn back to human form. Katara could not believe it.

"Aang i did not want to kill them. But when i saw you get hit by that fucking piece of shit i lost it. I was forced into the bloodrage. Bloodrage is a state that makes a werewolf lose control of his beast form. Lucky that i had a small amount of control otherwise you would be dead along with the rest. I am sorry that all of you had to see that but i had no choice." I told him.

I then realize that Katara and Sokka were there. "I got a lot of explaining to do don't i" I said and Katara just nodded. after we woke Sokka up who thought it was just a dream, I told them what i told Aang : Who and what i am, Where i came from and basicly my whole life story.

Katara was still trying to get it all in when i heard Sokka say something "Hey Rick."

"Yeah."

"Sorry about what i said to you when we first met."

"I should be the one saying sorry Sokka. When i threw you off Appa and used you to show off my gun. That was the wolf doing that when i lock it up for too long it starts to take over."

"That is ok Rick, friends" he stood up and held out his hand.

"Mates." I go to grab his hand but he pulls it away.

"What did you just say?"

"Mates it means friends where i come from"

" Ok mates." He held out his hand again.

"Mates" I grabed his hand and shoke it.

"So let me get this right: Your from another world were humans can turn into monsters, You are one of these 'werewolves' and you had to kill your dad so he didn't kill you because he was a hunter and you were the prey. Did i miss something." Katara could not believe what told her.

"No you got right about everything." I said

"I'm still trying to believe this hole thing." She said

"You saw me change yourself. What is there not to believe."

"Sorry its just so weird."

"Trust me there are weirder things out there. Hey you hear that?"

I turn and a Komodo rhino runs towards us. Everyone else gets out of the way but i didn't

"Well fuck."

It slamed into me. If that was'nt bad enough the horns run right though my body. This would kill a human but it is just painful to wolves.

The Komodo rhino tried to shake me off. But it didn't work. I was able to rip myself off its horns. The Komodo rhino didn't have a rider even so it didn't need one to fuck me up. The Komodo rhino charged again but i was ready this time. I grabbed it by the horns and made it slide to a stop. Everyone stared at me, not believeing that i could stop a Komodo rhino with my bare hands. I lifted the beast up above my head, started spinning and let go. It flew out of sight over the forest.

"Thats right get the fuck out of here you bloody bastard!" I yelled at the sky.

"Holy. monkey. feathers." Aang said in disbelief.

"WHOA! You just thew a rhino, a fucking rhino." Sokka yelled in my fucking ear.

"I THINK I'M DEAF NOW THANKS A LOT SOKKA!" I yelled at sokka

"Sorry please don't kill me." Sokka said while shaking in fear.

"I won't fucking kill you ok. Your somebody i would like to call a friend can i call you a friend?" I asked

"Sure why the hell not you did just saved us from a whole army of fire nation and a rhino i could of taken them out myself if a had a better weapon." Sokka said

"If i get the time,money and resources i'll make you a pistol like mine if you want." I said to Sokka. I don't know why but i have a feeling i'll regret this sooner or later.

"Ok but can i chose what type of gun it is i don't want i tiny litte pistol." Sokka said.

"Thats right i forgot that i talked about the different types i have bad memory. So which do you want i know how to make: shotguns, rifles, pistols,automatic guns or if you want a grenade launcher." I have a feeling that i will really regret saying that.

"Mh... i don't know shotguns are good in a tight spot but they are bit to bulky and i could shoot Aang or Katara by mistake. Rifles are too long and i am not the type of guy who could hit something on the spot. Pistols are too small. Grenade launchers are too big and again i could hurt Aang and Katara. I think i'll have a automatic that is somewhere between a rifle and a pistol." Sokka told me

"I think i have just what you want a have a bunch of blueprints in my bag for guns and i think i have a blueprint for a cool looking SMG what do you say." Why do i have the feeling he will shoot me later.

"Ok as long as i can send firebenders to the spirit world with it." He told me

"Uh guys i know you two are talking about killing and stuff but can we be on our way i don't want to be near the ripped bodies of fire nation warriors any longer." Aang said.

"Aangs right their starting to smell and i think i'm going to be sick." Katara told us.

"Hey i'm just the weapon making werewolf thats hitching a ride with the avatar your the boss Aang." i said.

"Ok omashu here we come." and with that they climbed onto Appa.

* * *

**Ok sorry this took so long to write but i have had probs lately one of them is being SHOT IN THE FUCKING GUT BY A MADMAN WITH AN AK, IN AUSTRALIA THAT STUFF DOES NOT HAPPEN WELL FUCK ME. Any way hope you liked the story so far and i need your help i know it said omashu but i am not sure on if i should do it in the first or second book i need your help on this if it is omashu in book one it would really be the best place to put a plot twist. but if i do it in book two i can get to the good stuff quicker like rick meeting toph , Sokka getting fucked up on cactus juice and finally getting to the battle with ozai and getting sucked in to WAIT FORGET THAT LAST PART THAT IS A SURPIERS BYE.**


	6. The cave of the mad werewolf

**I do not own ATLA.**

_**NO POV.**_

The team stopped at a lake on the way to Omashu. Aang and Katara were waterbending near sokka. Rick was on the shore making new blueprints for something.

"Hey why don't you come in here rick." Aang yelled out.

"No thanks i think i'll just keep making blueprints here. On the sand. Where it is nice and dry." Rick said back.

"Oh come on Rick why do you hate getting wet so much?" Sokka yelled.

"I was born and raised in a desert. You look smart put 2 and 2 togather and i think you could think something up." Rick said.

"Fine. What are you working on anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Oh nothing much just a few blueprints for guns, bombs and anything else that can turn someones day into shit if they're on the wrong end." Rick said back.

"For once could you make blueprints for something that won't kill?." Aang said.

"Nope." Rick said

After awhile the group heard music and Rick with his wolf ears heard singing before the others did.

Rick knew that music and singing like that could only mean one thing...

"Well fuck me **HIPPIES!" **Rick Yelled before he dived into the lake and started hidding at the bottem.

"What." Everyone said

" Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted. Hey, river people!" The leader of the hippies said.

"We're not river people." Katara told them.

"You're not? Well then what kind of people are you?" Asked the leader.

"Just... people." Aang said.

"Aren't we all, brother?" Said the hippie.

"Who are you?" Sokka said.

"I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!" Chong told the group

"You guys are nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad!" Aang said.

"Hey, me too!" Chong shouted.

"I know... You just said that." Aang said.

"Oh. Nice underwear..." Chong said to sokka who covered himself with momo and sidesteped away.

"Anyway i'am Aang." Aang told the hippies.

"I'am Katara. The boy you saw walking away just then was my brother Sokka." Katara said.

"nice to meet you three." Chong said to Katara and Aang.

"Well there is really 6 of us. My bison Appa my lemer Momo and a friend of ours." Aang said to the Hippies.

"Well where is your friend? I would like to meet them." Chong said

Katara turned to the lake and said. "Rick come out all ready and meet these guys."

A hand rises and gives the finger before sinking back to the water.

This made Katara pissed off. She bent the water around rick froze it and lifted the chunk of ice out with ricks head sticking out of the top.

"DO NOT EVER GIVE ME THE FINGER AGAIN OR I WILL CUT THEM OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Katara yelled at Rick.

"My fingers would just gr.. oh hello." Rick said when he saw the hippies. Rick then wispered to Katara

"Katara do you have anything that is sharp and made of silver."

"Yes my neckleace has a small pin on it why?" Katara said back.

"Silver is the only thing that can kill wolves and if these hippies are as bad as the ones in my world i have two choices kill every single last one of them or kill myself." Rick said to katara.

"I don't think thery that bad." Katara said.

"Look i have had bad things happen to me because of hippies and i do not want a repeat." Rick said back.

"Fine but you still owe me and them something." Katara said.

"Ok i'm sorry i give you all the finger all right." Rick said.

"Thats better thank you Rick." Katara said.

"your welcome Katara now if you would exuse me i don't want to be a frozan wolf anymore." With that Rick bursted out of the ice.

"Wow, your strong." Chong said.

"No shit." Rick said back.

"RICK!" Katara yelled at Rick

"Ok you can cut my fingers off and shove them down my throat now." Rick held his hands out.

"Not going to do it ok. Where is sokkas sword.. here it is." Rick picked up sokkas sword.

"Since your not going to cut them off yourself i'm going to do it myself." Rick then cut his hand off. The hippies fainted Aang almost thew up and katara just stared in shock.

"Why the fuck would you do that!" Katara yelled at me

"Relax watch." Rick then raised his handless stamp and then black smoke came out of the stamp and covered it. After a few seconds the smoke went away and Rick had his hand back.

"Wait... what how who." Was the only things Aang could say.

"Got you guys good didn't i." Rick said.

"How did you get your hand back." Katara said.

"You see werewolves are basically near immortal we heal quicker then humans and things that would kill you guys is just really ,really painful to me." Rick said to Katara and Aang.

"We better wake these guys up." Katara said.

Atfter they woke the hippies up and told them it was a trick they all walked over to appa. Sokka walked up.

"Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang told sokkka.

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. But where we haven't been, we've heard about through stories and songs." Chong said back

"Sounds like someones been smoking things they shouldn't of." Rick said. Next thing he knew he got slapped in the face. It was Katara.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler!" Aang said

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow!" One of the hippies said.

"Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me. We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows." Sokka said.

"Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going." Chong said.

"You got to focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'." Lily said.

"O. Ma. Shu!" Sokka yelled at the hippies.

"Do you need to borrow my gun Sokka." Rick said earning him another slap for Katara.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe." Katara said.

"Sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Chong said making sokka smack himself on the head.

"You sure you don't need my gun sokka." Rick caught Katara's hand before she could slap him again not knowing that she had two hands.

"There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains." Chong said.

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked.

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself. Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together! Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes... Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!" Chong yelled.

"Bloody hell not only is he a hippie that annoys the fuck out me but hes also a want to be rockstar that also annoys the fuck out me." Rick said again getting a slap from Katara.

" I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine." Sokka said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground. And we need to do whatever makes Appa most comfortable..." Aang said.

A litte bit later.

"Launch!" Yelled a fire nation Commander.

The Gaang was yelling "Ahhhh!". But Rick was more along the lines of "Eat my lead you bloody fucks HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!." while taking pot shots at the fire nation troops.

After a while the group walk past the hippies covered in ash and burns minus Rick who was pouting like a kid that he couldn't shot the troops any more.

"Secret love cave, let's go." Sokka said while pointing forwards.

After a while sokka asked "How far are we from the tunnel?"

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth!" Chong said.

Sokka stopped and said in shock.

"Labyrinth?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out" Chong said. Sokka started to walk again when Lily said.

"All you need to do is trust in love... according to the curse."

Sokka stopped and as Rick would put it 'He was shit full of terror.'

"Curse!" Sokka said it looked like he was about to cry.

When they got there was a huge black cave.

"Hey-hey! We're here!" Chong said.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever." Chong said.

"And die." Lily added.

"Oh yeah, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song! And die!" Chong tried to sing.

"That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!" Sokka yelled.

"Hey, someone's making a big campfire!" One of Chongs group said while pointing at lots of smoke.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara said

"It's Fire Nation. They're tracking us." Sokka said.

"Do they want me to kick their ass again because i sure do!" Rick said While taking his gun out, unshething his claws and grinning reavling sharp wolf teeth.

"So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?" Aang asked Chong.

"That is correct, Master Arrowhead" Chong said back.

Aang looks at Katara and said.

"We can make it."

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka shouted and everyone went in the cave. Well Rick had to be dragged in by Sokka and Aang.

After some yelling the fire nation tanks Closed the cave up. Appa was clawing at the caved in part of the cave.

"It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine. I hope." Katara said.

"We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?" Sokka said.

"Uh, about two hours each." Chong said.

"And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!" Lily said after she lit the rest.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka yelled Rick was now trying not to shoot someone.

"Oh right." Lily said back.

"I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." Sokka said.

Katara walked up to Rick.

"Hey Rick do you really think this place is cursed?" Katara asked.

"If it was i would of know by now." Rick said.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"Werewolves are able to sense anything maigcal, supernatral or spirtal and all i sense right now is a group of hippies that will make me rage if they don't SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rick yelled at Chongs group.

"Calm down Rick." Katara said.

"I'm trying Katara but if these guys don't shut up it will be those fire nation soliders all over again." Rick said.

"Can't you just control your rage like your wolf form?" Katara asked.

"No the Bloodrage is something that i have no control over and i hate it." Rick said.

"So your Bloodrage is the only thing you don't have control over?" Katara asked.

"Bloodrage is the only thing i don't have any control over but i do have things that i have some control."

"Like what?" Katara asked.

"Remeaber when i cut my hand off and black smoke come out?" Rick asked.

"How could i not." Katara said while trying not to throw up.

"That smoke was magic i used to cover up the regen belive me if you had seen it you would." Rick said.

"Magic? Don't take this the wrong way Rick but i think your starting to lose it." Katara said.

"Trust me magic is real it's just rare and hard to control. A skilled mage can create and destroy anything he or she wants and as for me going nuts trust me Katara i never had it to begen with." Rick said.

After 10 dead ends the group was starting to worry minus Rick of course.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara said.

"This doesn't make sense. We already came through this way." Sokka said.

"We don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows it." Chong said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map also." Aang said.

"There's something strange here. There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing." Sokka said.

"The tunnels, they're a-changin'. It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come down here!" Chong said.

"Right, if only we listened to you." Sokka said.

"Everyone be quiet. Listen." Katara said.

Rick smelled the air and growled. Out of the dark a wolfbat flew out.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong yelled.

"No, it's a wolfbat." Moku yelled.

"Let's fuck this thing up!" Rick yelled while drawing his gun.

Before rick could get a shot the wolfbat jumped him and knocked the gun out of his hand. Sokka swats at the creature with the lit torch. Several hot cinders are thrown about and land on Appa's skin. Yelping in pain, the bison begins running around the tunnel, releasing a discharge of rocks and debris. Aang quickly airbends Sokka,Rick and the hippies out of the way of the falling rocks. He races toward Katara and pushes her out of the way. Sokka attempts to dig his way through the barrier that divides the two groups.

"Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us!" Chong said causing Sokka to yell.

"Nooooo!" Sokka tried to dig the rocks faster only to have a group of rocks fall on him meanwhile Rick is bashing a rock on his head trying to kill himself.

"Please kill me, Please kill me, Please kill me, Please kill me, Please kill me." Rick kept going on and on about wanting to die right now.

"Oh, don't let the cave-in get you down! Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown! When the tunnels are darkest, that's when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave-in get you down, Sokka and Rick." Rick was really trying not to enter the Bloodrage now.

"_**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING HIPPIES OR I WILL KILL YOU!**_" Rick yelled in his wolf voice on the edge of control.

"Rick calm down i don't want to anyone die today even if it's these guys." Sokka said try to calm Rick down. It worked.

"Thanks Sokka." Rick said after calming down.

"That's what mates are for Rick." Sokka said.

"You speak aussie slang pretty good Sokka.I almost thought that there was an aussie in here." Rick said.

"Ha,Ha very funny." Sokka said.

"Ah fuck!" Rick said as he tripped over.

"Are you ok Rick?" Sokka asked.

"I'm ok just tripped. I think i better take my boots off." Rick said.

Then something werid happened when Rick put his bare foot on the ground. He could sense everyone and everything in the cave for a few feet. What was this, was it some form of magic or is it one of his senses being enhenched from being in this world.

"We better get going Rick." Sokka said.

"Ah. yeah ok ah sorry about yelling at your group Chong." Rick said confessed at the odd rader-like feeling he was getting.

"What?" Chong said not noticing what just happened.

After a few dead ends Moku became a bit mad.

"Oh, great! Your plans have led us to another dead end! Thanks alot capitn dickhead!" Moku yelled at Sokka.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us out of here, Moku." Sokka said back.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. We're thinking of ideas ? Because I've had an idea for, like, an hour now." Ching said.

"Yes! We're all thinking of ideas!" Sokka yelled at Chong.

"Well, then listen to this: If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song! " Chong started to sing. Rick was messing with a small rock at the time when Chong started singing causing Rick to crush the rock even though Rick is stronger then any human and could broke the rock apart he wouldn't be able to turn the rock into dust which he just did something else caused the dust it was not magic and it was not his strength it was something else, it was the same something that caused the radar-like ability to appear in Rick. What that something was Rick would find out about. Yet.

After some singing much to the dismay of Sokka and Rick the group heard something and out of nowhere a group of wolfbats flew at them. Sokka waves his hands frantically in an attempt to scare them off while Rick tried to rip them to shreds with his claws but kept missing. The wolfbats flew straight past them.

"Hey! You saved us,Rick and Sokka!" Chong yelled out cheerful.

"No, they were trying to get away from something!" Sokka said.

"Something big. Real big." Rick added.

"From what?" Chong asked.

Then out of nowhere badgermoles burst through the caves, causing the group (Minus Rick of coruse) to panic. One badgermole closes its hands together in a prayerful manner, closing off a tunnel behind it with earthbending. Rick didn't dare attack them since he could sense that they did not have hostil thoughts, they were just curios of who was in thery home. Chong threw his lute in shock causeing it to go behind Rick. He backed up and stepped on the lute make a note. The badgermole seemed to like the lute so Rick picked it up and sang.

"_Hey you hippies could you bloody help. if you don't your fucking dead._"

Chong picked up a spare lute and sang.

"The big, bad badgermoles who earthbend the tunnels, hate the wolfbats, but love the sounds!"

Rick started to tap his foot on the floor causeing to his shock small spikes of rock popped up with every tap. He stopped before anyone noticed. He was in his words bloody shocked. He just controled the earth. He just made those spikes. He had just _**Earthbent**_. He was a bender.

The group that contined the hippies, the water tribe warrior and the now earthbending magical werewolf all climbed on the badgermole and headed out of the caves.

Again after awhile the group came out of the caves and the first thing Rick heard was.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled out as she and Aang was must of been out of the caves before the rest.

"How did you guys get out?" Sokka asked

"Just like the legend said, we let love lead the way" Aang said.

"Really? We let huge, ferocious beasts lead our way, and a monster with anger issues." Sokka said whispering the last part.

"Hey i heard that!" Rick yelled out at Sokka.

The badgermoles went back in to the cave and sealed the exits.

"Hey Aang i think you something for Rick." Katara said.

"Fine. Rick can you come he for a bit." Aang asked.

"Hey Aang i knew you two didn't get crushed or else i would of smelt blood." Rick said happy to see Aang and Katara alive.

"I think you lost something Rick?" Aang said. Rick rasied a eye brow.

Aang then held out Ricks gun by the barrel.

"My gun! Thanks mate." Rick said while hugging Aang much to the avatars shock.

"Rick you crushing my lungs." Aang said breathlessly.

"Sorry Aang." Rick said after he put the Airbender down.

"Why is your forehead all red Sokka?" Katara asked. Chong then walked over to the group after Aang walk over to talk with the rest of Chongs group.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you: I think that kid might be the Avatar!" Chong said while Sokka smacked his head and Rick pretend to shoot himself.

"So are you guys going to come to Omashu with us?" Aang asked Moku.

"Nope." He said back.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Moku." Aang said goodbye and the group of hippies started to walk away but Chong put a neckleace around Sokka and Ricks neck.

"Sokka,Rick, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey." Chong then hugs both of them.

"Just play your bloody peace songs." Rick said.

"Hey! Good plan!" Chong then walked away while singing some song.

"Hey i found something out in the caves that you three might want to know about." Rick said.

"No way i'm going back in they." Sokka said.

"I have it with me now." Rick said back.

"What is it Rick can we see." Aang asked.

"Ok." Rick said.

Rick then stomped the ground causeing a rock to fly up in front of him.

"Turns out i'm an Earthbender." Rick said trying and failing to hide the shock in his voice.

"What! How long have you know?" Everyone asked shock.

Rick told them about how he found out in the caves.

"Wow Rick we just kept learning about you more and more everyday." Katara said.

"I'm not surprised." Aang said.

"Wait you knew i was an Earthbender." Rick said slightly mad at Aang for not telling him.

"I felt a feeling around you rick its like the feeling i get when a bender is around like if i can sense benders." Aang explained.

"Hey hate to break up the little bending party here but we got to get to Omashu." Sokka said.

"Your right Sokka lets go before anyone else wants us to go though a cave." Rick said.

After a while the group is heading up the mountainside to Omashu.

"The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about: the destination. I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O- Oh no..." Sokka said as everyone saw what he was staring at.

"Son of a bitch. Well fuck." Rick said as he saw the sight that made everyone's mouths drop. That Omashu has been captured and placed under Fire Nation rule.

* * *

**A/N SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. I HAVE BEEN IN HOSPITAL FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS BEING TREATED FOR LEAD POISONING FROM THE BULLET I GOT STUCK IN ME WHEN I WAS SHOT BECAUSE THE DOC THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO LEAVE THE BULLET IN THERE.**


	7. Note

Hello everyone just a small note saying that the next chapter of Rise Of The Wolf is almost done and should be out with in the coming weeks.

This is also to tell you why this is taking so long I am out of the hospital but i had other things slowing me down:

1 I have been watching the new Ad for the Roosterteeth show RWBY ever since it came out.

2 I have been rewatching ATLA and LOK so i can remember the story line more.

3 I have been working hard to get money to buy The Sims 3 and to Pre-order GTA 5.

4 I have been reading Fanfiction non stop for days now.

5 I have day dreams all the time and i can't stop them i keep thinking about this story and how it is going to effect the timeline of the Avatar world.

I know these are not real good excuses but it's the school holidays now in Aus so i should get the chapter out soon.

Anyway i hope you all have good luck in the future and i hope i can get this thing done soon.


	8. To Omashu!

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA.**

**NO POV**

"I can't believe it. I know the War has spread far, but Omashu always seemed... untouchable." Aang said in sadness.

"Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." Sokka said.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said trying to help Aang.

"No, I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang told the group.

"Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still..." Sokka tried to say but Aang cut him off.

"What? If he's still what?!" Aang yelled pissed off.

" A-around." Sokka said sadly.

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you and Rick earthbending." Katara said.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend." Aang said before running off to the city with the rest (minus Rick) having trouble following him. Rick was able to catch up to him by running on all fours without going into wolf form.

"Aang slow down or your going to give those guys a heart attack." Rick said while running next to Aang.

"No i have to find Bumi." Aang said.

"And we will together." Rick finished for him.

Aang stopped running. Sokka and Katara was going to talk to Aang but Rick held his hand up.

"Aang i will help you anyway i can to help you find Bumi." Rick said putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"What if they .." Aang tried to talk but just could not.

"If they have done something to Bumi i promise that i will bring you the head of the bastard that did it." Rick said.

"No. No killing please." Aang said.

Rick nodded. He raised his hand to tell the water tribe siblings to follow. While following Aang Rick took off his bag (That was also taken to this world) and started looking though it. He opened up a box that had bullets in it and he picked one of them up.

The smell of burning flesh came from the his fingers as he held it up. Rick was in pain but he didn't care if the bullet burned him he just needed to look at it. He held it up to the sun and the bullet shined in the light. This was the bullet he made to use in a gun encase someone ever needed to put a wolf down but it was not like the others while they were lead this bullet was sliver. They belonged to the bitch that was his father. Also in the box was a badge. Rick put the bullet back and took out the badge. It had a wolf skull casted into the front with swords behind it.

"Uh Rick?" Sokka asked.

Rick did not say anything. He was to deep into his thoughts. Pictures from the past were popping into his head. Pictures of his father, pictures of wolf hunters.

"Rick! snap out of it!" Sokka yelled

"Uh what?" Rick said dazed. He looked down seeing Sokka under his feet.

"OH SHIT! Sorry Sokka guess i should of looked where i was bloody going." Rick said while helping up Sokka.

"Yeah you should of. What was wrong with you. You just kept walking while staring at your bag and ran me over." Sokka said.

"Sorry i was.." Rick looked down sadly. "Thinking about the past. The things I've done, seen even before i became what i am."

"Don't worry Rick your here now. It's a new world, A new start. What ever happened in the past doesn't matter anymore." Sokka said trying to help his freind.

"I know but some times i feel heavy." Rick sadly said as he and Sokka followed this rest.

"What could you do that would be so bad." Sokka said.

"That time when i took out a whole army of fire nation troopers plus that rhino. That was not the first time when i have killed men, women even children. Mind you that i was forced to kill kids and that it was not a choice." Rick told a shocked Sokka.

"You killed kids?" Sokka said not believing what Rick just said.

"I had no choice my bastard of a father made me do it before i killed him years later. That asrehole said that the the kids were wolves. This was years before i became a wolf myself. I was a child myself and he gave me a choice kill the kids or be killed by him." Rick said.

Before Sokka could talk back Aang yelled out.

"We're here."

Sokka looked at what was in front of him.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked. Rick got out of his head as Aang tried to yank the front off. He smiled knowing by the smell of what was in there.

Aang pulled the gate open and sewage just flowed out covering Sokka Rick got out of the way with the help of his magic.

"Ugh!" Sokka yelled out.

"That answer your question?" Aang said.

"Eww!" Sokka yelled out.

The group proceeded through the tunnel to the inside of Omashu. Aang conjured an air ball with his staff to clear the path while Katara used waterbending to maneuver the sewage carefully around her and Rick turned into black mist with his magic. Sokka, on the other hand, was soaked in the foul substance.

After awhile everyone (minus Sokka) was out of the sewage.

Katara spoke "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

Just as she stopped Sokka climbed out covered in the shit.

Katara bent some water on him to wash him off and Aang used Airbending to dry him off while Sokka screamed which revealed that three small purple creatures had attached themselves to his skin.

"Ahh! They won't let go! Help!" He yelled out.

Rick clamped his hand over Sokka's mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up Sokka. I think the fucking Fire lord heard you." Rick said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah Sokka besides It's just a purple pentapus." Aang told Sokka while walking over.

Sokka looked at the Pentapus in fear. But Aang just rubbed it happly and it let go. Rick stopped holding Sokka's mouth so Sokka could remove the second Pentapus. Rick looked to his side and saw two Fire nation guards walking they way. It looked like they hadn't seen them yet. Rick started to panic but quickly calmed down. Before Aang could remove the last of the purple things from Sokka Rick grabbed him, Sokka and Katara and push them into a wall. Rick quickly used one of his magical powers to blend into the darkness and since he was so large he covered the rest up too. The guards walked past never knowing that they were being watched.

"That was close." Rick said letting go of the rest and returning to normal.

"Yeah. Thanks Rick." Sokka said while taking the last Pentapus off.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"That was one of the many things magic can do." Rick said.

"We better get moving to try and find Bumi." Katara said Earning a nod from everyone.

Rick and Sokka got into the back of the group to talk.

"Rick if you don't mind me asking but i am curious about your world." Sokka asked.

"Sure what do you want to know." Rick said.

"Well what's it like you know? Is it anything like this world?"

"I guess parts of it are like this world. If you go back in time a few hundred years." Rick said.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Well some of tech in this world has not been used in my world for a long time. Like those fire nation ships for example my world has not used steam powered ships in hundreds of years." Rick said.

"Wow. What are the ships like."

"Well it depends on it's needed for. There are ships that are used for war and ships used for expolreing the sea. We even have ships that go underwater." Rick said to a amused Sokka.

"Your kidding right?" Sokka asked.

"No it's the truth. There are these really big ships that carry aircraft called planes. And other aircraft called helicopters."

"What are they like?" Sokka asked again.

"Well planes are these fly things with wings. They can go really fast in fact most people use them to travel the world since a plane can go to the other side of the world in less than a day." Rick said thinking Sokka's head would explode.

Rick explained how Helicopters work and then went on to spacecraft.

"Wait so let me get this right. Humans can go to space in your world." Sokka said disbelieving.

"Yeah some guys even walked on the moon."

Rick and Sokka went on like this for ages.

"Wow it sounds like your world is great." Sokka said.

"Yeah well it's not all fun and games. My world has seen it's fair share of wars." Rick said.

"Really like what?" Sokka asked.

"Many, Many wars. Too many to count. But they are ones that stand out from the rest. One of which led to many changes in my world at the cost of many life's." Rick said. Rick might be werewolf but he's an Aussie too. He went to ANZC days and all of that.(A/N For those of you that don't know ANZC day is the day when we remember all the Aussie's and New Zelander's who went to war and didn't come home.)

"Really which one was that?" Sokka asked as they hid from a patrol.

"It was called World War Two and it would go down in history as the bloodiest war in the history of Man and Wolf kind." Rick told Sokka.

Rick told Sokka of WW2 the battles, the deaths, the weapons including the atom bomb.

"It destroyed a whole city?!" Sokka asked shocked at the might of such a weapon.

"Yep and compered to what we had 20 years later it looked like a firecracker." Rick said.

"Why would anyone make such a weapon?" Sokka asked.

"Many reasons. They had to make the first bombs to end the war. But over time they were used for power and for stopping the world for ending."

"What do you mean?"

"My world is very old. Billions of years old. You see 65 million years ago my world was very different. No Humans or Wolves but they was a group of creatures that were the greatest to ever live. They were called Dinosaurs. They were very powerful creatures. They were just animals with no tech or culture, no society but they were... words can not say what they were like. That all changed 65 Million years ago. A meteor crashed into the planet. It was huge about the size of this city." Rick told Sokka.

"So. It was just a big rock so what." Sokka brushed off what Rick said.

"A big rock that was more powerful then the bombs that were used in the war. A rock that blocked out the sun for a long time and brought the end of the Dinosaur as well as nearly all life on my world." Rick told a once again shocked Sokka.

"Your kidding."

"No and compered to what's out there in space that rock was like a small stone. If such a event ever happened again it would cause the Human and Werewolf races to an end. That is why we need the weapons encase a meteor is on a crash course with my world we could blow it up before it could do any real damage." Rick told Sokka.

"Wow."

"But such weapons do come with a price. There was a time where there were that many of the weapons we started calling 'nukes' that if they all went off in a small amount of time the world would end."

"At least we don't have those types of worries here." Sokka said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess your right." Rick smiled. "Come on lets find Bumi."

It got very dark later. The group hid behind some bars to hide from a patrol.

Aang, Katara and Sokka talked about where Bumi might be while Rick took out his gun just in case it was needed.

The group was sneaking along a ledge when Rick noticed some Earthbenders above a group of Fire nation nobles. The Earthbenders shot a group of large rocks at the nobles. Aang saw this and stopped the rocks with Airbending. However the Nobles saw this.

"The resistance!" A woman cried out.

A teenage girl swing her arm at Aangs dieratcion and arrows shot out of her sleeve. Rick jumped in front of Aang causing the arrows to go into him.

"Rick!" Aang yelled out. But Rick don't seem to care about the arrows in him. He just pulled them out and thew them back at the girl who dodged said arrows.

"Your gonna have to do better then that to bring me down! Come on! I bloody dare ya!." Rick yelled out wanting a fight.

The rest of the group ran away but Rick stayed. Rick cocked his gun and let the lead fly.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo ran away as two Fire Nation guards climbed up ladders to get to them.

Rick shot one of the guards in the shoulder and another in the hand. They fell hurt but not dead.

"You killed them!" Aang yelled out.

"No i didn't i shot 'em in non-vital areas! They will live!" Rick yelled back.

The group (minus Rick) tried to run away but the girl with arrows just kept ed stopping them. Rick put his gun back in his bag and tried out his new Earthbending. Rick stomped the ground and a good sized rock flew out. Rick punched it and all though he couldn't bend all that well his naturally strength made it go flying and it hit one of the guards.

"Take that you bloodly fuck!" Rick yelled at the guard.

After many foolish guards tried to kill Rick and get the rest the ground under the group opened up and swallowed them. In the cave the group was in Aang and Sokka rubbed their heads, while Katara just sat there a bit disorientated. Rick on the other hand was fine and saw the group of men watching them. He quickly grabbed his gun and cocked it.

"Who the fuckin' hell are you!?" Rick shouted.

"Calm down! We won't hurt you or the kids." The leader said.

Rick lowered his gun."Ok but who are you?"

"My name is Yung an i am part of the resistance." Yung said.

Yung told the group how the city was taken over and how King Bumi just gave up.

"It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for." Yung ended his speech.

"Can't be free if ya dead." Rick mumbled.

"Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day." Aang told Yung.

"You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!" Yung yelled.

"I don't know, Yung, living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me." A soldier said.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid!" Yelled another.

"Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?" Yung asked.

"Suckers!" Sokka yelled out.

"He's lost it.." Rick said.

"Shut up Rick. You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox." Sokka told the resistance of his plan.

"Wait!" Rick yelled.

"What is it?" Yung asked.

"Do you have a forge?" Rick asked Yung.

"Yeah why?"

"I need to make more ammo for my weapon and to make other weapons encase i run out of ammo and i need a fallback." Rick told him.

"OK it's over there." Yung pointed at where the forge was.

"Thank you." Rick said.

Rick quickly ran over to the forge and started making bullets. He opened his bag and took out his kit. It had everything needed to make the bullets.

"OK put the powder in... get the knife... push the thing in... and DONE!"

After Rick made his bullets he thought about what he said to Sokka.

"Should i make that SMG for him? Why the fucking hell not." And with that Rick went to work.

By the time Rick was done making Sokka's Gun and ammo only a third of the resistance had 'Pentapox'. So Rick made a very very large sword. But with a quick flick of the wrist it was turned into a small dagger.(**A/N Think of the blade in ****dishonored**)

"This should do if i ever need to fight without my gun,Wolf form or Bending." Rick said to himself.

Rick put all his weapons and ammo in his bag. He was on his way to Sokka to give him the gun when Rick saw something.

"A mirror?" Rick had not seen a mirror since he was a kid so he had no idea what he looked like. Rick walked over and was shocked at what he saw.

Rick had brown eyes that much he knew from back when he was a child. He once had brown hair but it was now black a side effect from being a Wolf. His skin was dark but it was light enough to know that he was from European desecrate like a lot of Aussies. He had a mid sized bead. He was wearing a duster coat and the type of hat one would find on farmers. He had long brown pants matching his coat (A/N If you have ever seen the duster from Red dead it just like that.) and black boots.

Rick took out a large knife and started shaving his bread.

"That better." He said to himself.

Rick walked over to with Sokka was.

"The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta act sick too. Ya gotta sell it!" Just as Sokka stopped an old man walked over grabbing his back in pain. Sokka quickly grabbed him and pointed.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Sokka said.

The old man tapped his wood leg and said. "Years of practice."

"Okay everyone! Into sick formation." Sokka said as he and everyone else started acting sick.

"Sokka!" Rick yelled out.

"Rick quick get in formation! Hey you shaved." Sokka shouted.

"I don't have any spots on me and if you won't let my talk you won't get what got for you." Rick said.

"What did you get! What did you get!" Sokka yelled like a three year old child.

Rick opened his bag and took out the SMG. Like all of Ricks gun this one was nice looking. It looked like a pump-action shotgun without the pump, was smaller and had a mag stick out where the shells would go on a shotgun. It was bright blue in some places and white in others. It had a wolf head it the end of the barrel showing both it use as a weapon for a water tribe warrior and to show it maker's origin and the stock was small enough that it could be shot with one hand but big enough if one would like to shoot it with two.

"Wow!" Was the only thing Sokka could say.

"Now i know that you want a SMG but i made this a litte better. I know you did not want a shotgun but this is really the best choice for you i think. It is what i call a SSG meaning Sub ShotGun. It is a small automatic shotgun. It has less balls in the ammo than a everyday shotgun but that means less kickback and it's can be a great thing to shoot with one hand without braking the hand or two hands if you use the stock on it. So what do you think?" Rick said.

"I think it's great but how do you use it?" Sokka asked.

Rick went over the basics of gun using and handling.

"You got everything?" Rick asked

"Yeah i think so."

Rick then noticed that Aang was gone.

"Hey where's Aang?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. Hey get some spots and fall in OK." Sokka said.

"Yeah about that. I can't get stops from those things they will just heal up." Rick said.

"Well can't you do something." Sokka said.

"Yeah but it's risky. Ah what the hell." Rick opened his bag and took out one of the sliver bullets.

"This is going to hurt." Rick pressed the tip against his cheek and left a burn.

After repeating it four times Rick got in the group and started to walk and moan like a zombie.

The group got through the gates and into the hills. When the group stopped Rick popped a claw out of his finger.

"This is better work." Rick brought the claw to his burns.

"Three... Two... One!" Rick cut the skin around the burn and cut said burn off. The wound quickly healed and he repeated this until all burns were gone.

"Thats better." Rick saw Aang and a big goat gorilla thing come into view.

"What the fuck is that?" Rick walked over. Sokka and Katara were all ready there.

"We looked everywhere. No Bumi." Aang said sadly.

Katara hugged him while Sokka hugged the goat thingy.

"What the hell is this thing?" Rick asked.

"This is Flopsie King Bumi's pet." Sokka said. Yung walked over to the group.

"We've got a problem. We just did a head count." Yung said.

"Oh no. Did someone get left behind?" Katara asked worried.

"No, we have an extra." Yung pointed to his left and everyone saw Momo with a baby grabbing his neck.

"Well thats something you don't see everyday." Rick said.

"Your the one to talk." Sokka said in a hushed tone hoping Rick wouldn't hear him. However Rick had 10x the hearing of a human when he wanted. And as such heard what Sokka said.

"What does that mean?" Rick asked pissed off at Sokka.

"I don't know maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you think a baby beating up a lemer is more odd then a monster from another world!" Sokka yelled out.

"Monster from another world?" Yung said confused.

Rick quickly clamped a hand over Sokka's mouth.

"Shut up Sokka I don't want anyone else to know about this little tiny detail." Rick said in a hushed tone.

"What are you two talking about? You what? I don't give shit anymore" Yung said as he walked away.

"You know what Sokka, You see that rock over there lets take this over there." Rick said and Sokka nodded since he could not talk with a hand over his mouth.

Rick and Sokka walked over to the Rock and a lot of shouting was heard. After what must of been around about ten seconds a gunshot was heard.

"Sokka!" Aang and Katara yelled out thinking Rick shot Sokka. They were shocked to see Sokka walk out his new gun in his hand.

"Where did you get that from?" Katara asked.

"Rick made it for me. Bet he regrets that now." Sokka said.

"Why's that?" Aang asked right as Rick walk out with covering a hole in his head.

"I shoulb neber ob mabe bat bun." Rick slurred as he walked towards to group.

"Are you OK Rick?" Aang asked.

"I shoulb be whebn tits heabs." Rick slurred as he pointed to his head.

"How long will that take?" Katara asked.

"Aboub obe mib."

"Great now we have a retard with us for a while." Sokka said.

"Bey mb granb fabher wab ausbtn!" Rick yelled.

"Does it look like i care?" Sokka said just as Rick healed up. The next thing Sokka knew he was buried up to his feet while upside down.

"That's what happans when you piss off a Earthbending werewolf!" Rick yelled after Yung left.

"Rick! Get him out of there!" Katara yelled.

"Ok ok i hope i left enough air down there." Rick opened a hole big enough for Sokka to get out.

"Note to self: Never get on Rick's bad side when he's right next to ya." Sokka spoke as he and the rest walked over to the camp fire.

After a while the baby is still trying to catch Momo but gives up once he saw Sokka's club and sucked on it. Sokka tore it out of the child's hands.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" Sokka yelled at the poor kid who cried. This caused Katara to whack Sokka across the face.

"Oh...alright." Sokka said as he gave his club back to the kid who stopped crying. Katara hugs the baby and starts talking to him in a baby voice.

"Oooh, you're so cute." Katara kissed to child on the cheek.

"Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer." Yung said coldly.

"I doubt that." Rick said

"What does that mean?" Yung asked.

"Lets think for a bit: The Avatar the one to restore the world is back. The Fire nation on the other hand is making more and better tech. But such tech could be taken for the Earth Kingdom army. You guys have got the home turf and Earthbenders are the best spies. That and the fact we Earthbenders can attack from underground are big advantages. So we got five outta six big advantages."

Before anyone can say anything a messenger hawk lands on a rock near the group.

"A messenger hawk!" Yung said.

Aang unrolls the scroll that was on the birds back.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So...he wants to make a trade. His son..." Aang's eyes widened as he read the last part. "For King Bumi."

"When and where?" Rick asked.

"At the statue of The Fire Lord. Noon." Aang said.

Aang walked down the hill towards Appa with the baby in his arms.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap." Sokka said as he and Katara were already near Appa.

"I don't think so. I'm sure the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi. It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this." Aang said.

"I think your right. This guy sound's like the kind of Dad that care's for his kids." Rick said.

"And if it _IS _a trap.." Sokka said as he took out the gun Rick gave him.

"Got that right." Rick said as he took out his own weapon.

"Let's get ready then." Aang said.

The next day everyone was ready for the handover and anything else.

Rick was done sharping his new sword and was now loading his revolver.

Sokka was doing the same putting spare shells into a mag.

"How long 'till noon?" Sokka asked not looking up from his weapon.

Rick looked at the sun.

"Soon. Very, very soon." Rick said as he put the last bullet into the gun and closed it up.

Aang and Katara walked up with the kid in Aangs arms.

"It's time." Aang said.

Rick and Sokka nodded.

The group showed up at the handover site.

"Hi, everybody!" Said and old man who Rick knew was Bumi.

They was three girls one of them was the girl who shot arrows at Rick. Rick could smell a large number of guards hiding near by but there was somwthing else. It smelled like blood. Wolf blood.

"You brought my brother?" The girl with the throwing arrows said.

"He's here. We're ready to trade." Aang said.

Rick heard the girl in armor talk to the sister of the kid.

"I'm sorry, but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?" The girl in armor said.

"Of course not, Princess Azula."

What! She's the fire nation Princess!

"Guys" Rick whispered.

"Is something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Two. They are a bunch of guards hiding waiting to get us.

"That's bad." Aang said.

"And thats not want really wrong that girl with the armor is the Fire nation Princess." Rick said.

"What!" The group yelled a little to loudly.

The Sister of the kid walked forward a bit before yelling. "The deal's off!"

The guards pulled Bumi up.

"Whhhoa! See you all later!" Bumi yelled while laughing. Rick put two and two together and figured that Bumi was bat shit crazy.

"Bumi!" Aang yelled as He sprinted forward with his glider at the ready, he increased his speed with airbending. Azula tried to stop him by blocking his path with a mighty stream of blue flames. Aang dodged these by leaping high up into the air. Azula was completely shocked by this incredible jump. Aang briefly touched the scaffolding around the statue and pushed himself off, opening his glider in mid air. While opening his glider, he lost his hat, leaving his arrow tattoo exposed. He held on to the hat with his teeth.

"The Avatar! My lucky day." Azula said. She quickly ran after him.

The guards that were hiding jumped out.

"You two get the kid outta here." Rick said to Sokka and Katara.

"What about you?" Katara asked.

"You should be worrying about the guards." Rick said as he turned to the guards and the two girls that remained. Rick took out his gun in one hand and the blade in the other. The guards laughed at the size of the small blade. They quickly shut up once Rick made it it's full size.

Rick held up his sword and said while having a huge grin on his face. "Who dies first?"

The guards ran at Rick and Rick ran at them. The shit had hit the fan.

The first guard tried to hit Rick with Firebending. He soon found a large hole in his chest. The next one tried to stab a spear into his neck. The spear was cut in half. And so was the guy who was holding it. It was a bloodbath. Soon all of the guards or what was left of them lied on the ground. One guard was left and what happened next shocked Rick. He took out a sliver dagger with the hunter badge on the blade.

"Where did you get that!" Rick yelled.

"None of your buss-"

Before he could even finish Rick blew his head off. He walked over and picked the dagger up.

"How the hell did this come here."

"Rick!" Someone yelled out. Rick turned and saw Appa with everyone on him flying away. Rick ran after him.

"Rick! come on we gotta get out of here!" Sokka yelled holding his hand out. Rick quickly looked around while running. Seeing no one near by he took off his coat, wrapped it around his arm and went in to wolf form giving him more speed and power. Using Earthbending with his own strength Rick jumped and landed in Appa's saddle. Even though it wouldn't matter to him Rick was tried.

"_**Don't ever make me do that again.**_" Rick warned the group while he went back to human form. Rick looked over to where Aang was steering Appa. "What about Bumi?" Rick asked. Aang looked down sadly.

"He said that he had to wait until the time was right. He told me to find someone who waits and listens." Aang said.

"Wait and listen? Sounds like something one would do in Guerrilla warfare." Rick said. "I guess it's time to leave than."

"No. Not yet. We still have someone to take back." Aang said while looking at the baby.

"Gave the kid back and get the hell outta here as quick as possible. I like it."

* * *

**I'm done. About bloody time! I have been writing this for what a month, two month. I don't give shit as long as it's done. I hate that i am doing this but. Please Review. Reviewing is the only way i have to know if your reading this or not.**


	9. Werewolf biology and the Supernatural

**I don't own ATLA.**

**A/N: This is a break from all the "KILL, KILL, and KILL" stuff. This will talk more about Wolf biology and the Supernatural in general though one Supernatural creature will be saved until the next chapter and another story I will work on once I am done with this one.**

* * *

No POV.

It had been a whole day since Omasha and the group had not eaten for a whole day as Sokka had eaten all of it as soon as he got on Appa. So they landed in a nearby clearing. The area where they were was full of fruit so most of the group was very happy, expect Rick and Sokka. Sokka hated it when he ate something other than meat and Rick had told the group wolves cannot digest plant material. Aang though didn't believe him and got Katara to make some soup for him that apple pieces in it.

(**A/N I don't know how to cook in the slightest so if this doesn't sound right to you that is why.**)

"Here Rick Katara made some soup for you it has some Horned feather-Boar in it." Aang said giving Rick the soup.

"Thanks mate." Rick said back as he ate the soup in one go. But something happened. Rick face turned green and he started to feel sick. He tried to run to the forest. "Aang! Get out of the... "Before he could finish, Rick fell to his knees and started emptying his Stomach with a lot of blood throw in too. After he was done he got up and turned to Aang with yellow glowing eyes. The only time Rick's eyes glowed was when he was he in a blood rage. _**"Aang was there any Fruit in that soup when I told you I could eat fruit?"**_ He asked in his wolf voice.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were lying so you didn't have to eat it!" Aang said in fear.

"_**Well look at that!" **_Rick yelled pointing at the former body contents. _**"Aang, Wolves can't eat plants and fruits are plants! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" **_He yelled at Aang. Katara and Sokka heard this and ran to the noise. When they got there they saw Rick in wolf form standing over Aang looking like he was about to kill him. They didn't take any chances; Sokka shouldered his SSG and shot Rick in the arm with a slug round. Rick grabbed his arm and using his claws pulled the slug out. The wound healed and Rick looked at Sokka who was ready to fire another shot and he was about to until.

"Sokka, Katara stop!" Aang yelled out. Sokka looked away from Rick to look at Aang.

"Aang, we can't trust him when his like this!" Sokka said as Rick changed to Human form. He took a step forward and got an ice spike in the heart from Katara.

"Don't come any closer Rick." Katara warned. Rick looked at her with normal eyes and walked forward anyway. Katara and Sokka unleashed hell on Rick. Until a wind blast stopped the bombardment. Everyone looked at Aang.

"Stop, Rick had a right to be angry at me." Aang said.

"Are you crazy Aang? He was going to kill you!" Sokka yelled. Aang shook his head.

"No Sokka he had the right to be angry at me after what I done." Aang replied while looking down guilty. Sokka looked confessed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I got Katara to make him some soup with apple pieces because I thought he was lying when he said his kind couldn't eat plants so Rick wouldn't have eat them. When I gave it to him he emptied his stomach and some blood too." Aang told them cringing when he mentioned the aftermath. Sokka and Katara understood why Rick was angry now. Everyone looked at Rick who was healing from the gunshots and ice spikes.

"Sorry, Rick." Everyone said in unison. Rick looked up and smiled as best as he could since half of his jaw was gone and gave a thumb up.

* * *

It was a whole hour before Rick had healed entirely. When Rick was good to move and talk he took his gun and took Sokka along with him to go hunting for meat as it was all he could eat. When he and Sokka came back Rick was holding a normal Boar. He and Sokka took it to an Earth tent Rick made and started butchering it. When dusk came both came out with it ready to cook. It was ready by dinner time. Rick got Aang some fruits and berries to eat while the rest ate the boar. Sokka spoke up.

"Ok everyone after what happened today I think Rick needs to tell us more about his kind some we won't have another 'incident' on our hands." He said to the group everyone looked at Rick hoping for an answer. He looked up with a mouth full of meat. He swallowed and spoke.

"Fine. You guys want to learn more about me and my kind then. Right?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Rick sighed and started to talk.

"The origins of the originals are lost to time. But the tale goes that someone messed with things they shouldn't of. As a result hundreds of men, women and children around the world were changed into creatures of the forces of good and evil. They were called the Supernaturals. Now the Supernaturals were a group of many different creatures including werewolves. There were the undead, zombies, vampires and all kind of creatures that are dead but at the same time not dead. They were the evil creatures.

They were the group my kind were a part of, the Wereanimals. They were neutral. They were people who could go from a human form to a beast form. But most such as my kind could not control when and where they turned and what they did when in animal form. As I have explained before I am different from the rest because of a serum I made.

There was a group of creatures that did not have anything in common with each other but were united under a single banner from they love of peace and life. They killed only when no other choice remained. Their name has been lost to time as most of the details so there is nothing to say about them. Sorry about the history lesson but it was needed.

Now than on to me. As I have said before I am not the same as the others. I made a serum though tech, magic and simple medical knowledge. It was supposed to be a cure to remove the Werewolf from a person and return them to human form. But instead it gave me control of my wolf form and gave me powers unlike that ever seen by human or Supernatural eyes. It gave me control over magic and my forms as well as strength far beyond that of normal werewolves in both human and wolf forms. I became faster and my senses heightened. Wolves already had a healing factor but it is not as fast or powerful as mine is. In other words I became almost unstoppable. One problem however. Silver is poison to Werewolves but they can survive a few hits with silver weapons before they are forced to their knees and die. I however can only take one hit before I slowly die. The only way to stop death is if the silver hit a limb. I would have to cut it off before the silver poisoning reaches my heart or brain. If sliver hit those I'm fucked.

Oh! And one more thing because of my healing I don't need to sleep. But I do need to eat and drink. I don't to do so to survive but if I don't eat I become skinny and bony so in the end I look like a living skeleton that can't move. If I don't drink I became dried up like something that's been out in the sun for too long. So any questions?" Rick finished.

He looked around everyone was looking at him in wonder. 'How could someone like him even exist?' Everyone was thinking.

Aang looked at Rick. "You don't sleep?" He asked.

"I CAN sleep but I don't need to nor do I want to. How do you think I am up before anyone else?" Rick answered. "Any more questions?" Rick asked. He looked around and everyone shook their heads. "Ok then."

Aang yawned. "I think it's time for bed. Goodnight." Aang said as he moved to his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." Everyone said back as they went to they own bags.

Rick though climbed up a tree in wolf form and sat on a branch as he watched the night sky and the full moon. He couldn't help himself and howled at it as he looked over the rest as a protector. Never had he heard of humans so nice to his kind. He swore that he would protect them all with his life.

* * *

**A/N. So that's it for now. The next chapter ****was supposed to be this one but I thought that I was dishing out too much death, blood, guns and that sort of thing so I made this one to tell you guys how Werewolves work. One more thing. You might have seen that I changed the summary of this story. And that it said that there will be some intimate stuff going on later. Just want to clear it up that it will not be smut or lemons. It will be for comedy purposes. One example is Sokka is walking though the fire nation ship from the first episode of book 3: fire. He hears a yell and runs to Rick's room. He walks in and Rick is in wolf form having 'fun' with a new character that I will not say who she is. Sokka is then thrown through the wall by a pissed off Werewolf.**


	10. Crashes and Drago sapiens

I don't own ATLA

* * *

It had been a few days since Omasha and the group was flying over a forest. Rick cleaning his gun and other weapons. Sokka was sleeping and talking in his sleep about random things from weapons and beer to girls and other things. It was starting to annoy the rest. Katara didn't have anything to do so she was just enjoying the ride. Aang was playing with Momo while flying Appa. This is when the shit hit the fan. Something exploded in a clearing near by causing Sokka to wake up and grab his new gun.

"What was that!?" He yelled.

"Something blew up over there." Rick pointed over to where the sound was heard.

"We heard that same noise when we found you Rick." Aang said. Rick widened his eyes.

"Then that means something or someone from my world could be here." And with that the group went right to the place but what they saw stunned them. There was burning wreckage of something all over the place.

"What is this?" Aang asked as Appa landed.

"I Don't know." Rick said as he grabbed his weapons. "You should get your gun too Sokka."

Sokka nodded and got the weapon.

"We have to stay quiet whatever it belonged to could still be in there and they might be bad news." Rick said getting a nod from everyone. "OK lets go in."

Rick and Sokka went to the front of the group, guns ready to shoot at the slightest thing. Aang readied his staff and Katara got a snake of water out to use as a whip. Rick saw some writing on a small plate of metal that was dug into the ground. The writing was in English. He pulled the metal out of the ground reveling it was a set of dog tags belong to a US Airforce pilot.

"Got some news." Rick said.

"Good news or Bad news?" Sokka asked.

"Bad. Turns out this thing thing is from my world or another version of it." Rick said.

"But thats good news. Right?" Aang asked.

"No. This junk is from a plane belonging to the Airforce of one of the nations of my world."

"Airforce?" Sokka asked confessed.

"I told you three about aircraft in my world right?" Rick asked as he had told the group a lot about his world. The rest nodded "Well the Airforce is a branch of the Military in my world that uses aircraft. And this piece of crap came from the most heavily armed nation in my world. If the Fire nation gets their hands on the guns, bombs and tech from these guys we're fucked." Rick told the group.

The Gaang looked at the ground trying to get all this info into their heads.

Sokka looked up at Rick and asked "Is there anything we can do?". Rick looked at him.

"Like i just said. This wreckage is from a military vehicle. Most likely a transport for weapons, smaller vehicles, bullet-proof vests and anything else the military needs. And not only that but this comes from the most armed nation on my world. They have more guns then anyone else, even the kids have guns. But like i said this was most likely a transport for weapons. In other words bombs, explosives, anything that can blowup. If they is enough left we can blow this stuff sky high and with a bit of earthbending burry the parts left so deep that by the time anybody finds them this world would of all ready have such tech." Rick said. It was a good plan but there was a something that he failed to mention.

"Wait." Aang said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "What about the pilot and the crew? Maybe they are still alive?" He asked.

"Aang's right. We can't just blow this place up if the pilot and crew are still alive." Katara said. Rick looked at her and Aang.

"Your both right. But from what i found it don't look good." Rick said grimly.

"What did you find?" Sokka asked.

"This." Rick said as he held the dogtags up for everyone to see. "These are called dogtags. If someone is killed in battle these are taken to see who was killed and other things. From this set i can tell you who this guy was."

"Well maybe someone is still alive. You never know." Katara said.

"Katara is right. Where would the pilot be." Aang asked.

"At the cockpit. The front of the plane." Rick told them. "If we are going to the cockpit look for anything that could blowup or anything else that maybe of use. I'm starting to run out of parts and powder for making weapons and ammo. And in war weapons and ammo are need more than anything else." Rick said the group nodded.

"I'll take my glider and fly around the wreckage looking for the cockpit and anything else." And with that Aang took off. A few minutes later he came back. "I found the cockpit and something else that i think you should see Rick." Aang said.

"What did you find?" Rick asked.

"It looked like some sort of box. It looked like there was someway to open it but i don't know. I think its tech." Aang told Rick.

"The cockpit is the first place to go. This _box_ can wait." Rick said.

"OK" Everyone said. Everyone expect Sokka who had a mad look on his face.

"Sokka whats wrong." Rick asked.

"I'm not taking orders from you. If i'm going to take orders from anyone it's Aang. He is the Avatar after." Sokka said.

"Sokka. I don't know anything about Ricks world or weapons. This time Rick is in charge." Aang said.

"OK." Sokka said knowing this is a fight he won't win.

The Gaang and Rick started walking to where Aang found the cockpit. IT took awhile before they got they thank to how far the wreckage was scattered. When they got they the door to it was locked and the front was buried in the dirt.

"Everyone still back. If these guys are still alive they might be a bit shook up and shoot the first thing that moves. I will go first since unless they got sliver bullets in they guns i can't be killed if they shoot." Rick said and everyone nodded. He walked to the door and knocked on it. "Hello! Is their anyone in there! I won't shoot at you!" Rick yelled. Something was heard moving in the cockpit. But no one said anything. "If they is anyone in there i am going to open the door don't shoot!" Rick warned. Rick tried to rip the door off but he wasn't able to. This shocked Rick as he had a lot more power then a human even in human form. The rest however looked at him as if he'd lost it. Rick took his coat, holster and shirt off.

"Ah Rick what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to rip this door off In wolf form." Rick told them quietly hoping whoever was inside didn't hear him. Rick used his magic to turn himself into black mist and the reformed into his wolf form. "**Fuck you door!**" He yelled as he ripped the lock off. He reformed into human form and opened the door. Inside the pilot was dead in his chair. The body of the co-pilot was on the floor trying to grab a Spas-12 shotgun. Rick picked the weapon up.

"This could be useful." He said as he looked at the gun. He turned back to human form and turned around to look at the door. "OK you guys can come in now nothing in here besides a few bodies!" Rick yelled out to the Gaang. Sokka came in first gun raised but when he saw Rick he lowered the weapon. The rest came in soon after. Aang looked at Rick and saw the shotgun in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Aang asked.

"This poor guy..." Rick paused and pointed at the co-pilot "Was trying to grab it but i guess he didn't make it.". Sokka thought of something when Rick said that.

"Why would he try to grab it anyway and what was he going to use it on." Sokka asked. Rick thought about this for awhile with every possible going through his head until he saw a holster on the co-pilots leg. Rick got down on one knee and took the holster off. Inside it was a M1911 pistol.

"This is odd. At first i thought maybe he want to kill himself to end the pain before he died from the trama of the crash but he had this on him." Rick said as he showed Sokka the pistol. Rick looked at Sokka and saw a winged creature behind him. "Sokka don't move. Who are you?" Rick said slowly and calmly but when he said those words the creature behind Sokka shot _**FIRE**_ from its _**MOUTH**_. Rick knocked Sokka out of the way and took the blow from the flames. The creature ran out of the cockpit catching Aang and Katara off guard and knocking them over. Rick ran after the monster. "Stop running i just want to talk!" Rick yelled but the creature jumped into the air ,turned it's whole body and breathed fire again. It was at this point in time that Rick noticed that it was wearing clothes and the details of the creature. It had red scales on most of it but yellow on the throat, chest and gut. The head was like that of a lizard with horns growing from it.

Rick widened his eyes in shock.

The creature in front of him was from his world but it had been extinct since the 1400s. It had many names they called themselves the _Drago sapiens _but they were mostly known as Dragons.

They were a natural race once that learnt how to use magic. It is said that they were the first to do so. After many years of living side by side in peace with Humans and the supernatural creatures of the world, the Human decided to have a new way of life that follows to this day. "If it's different fucking kill it." The Dragons and Supernaturals fought together against the humans for many years but in the end they lost. The Supernaturals because of thy close likeness to humans hid in plain sight. The Dragons however looked nothing like humans. They used their magic to create a second 'human' form. So they hid among their enemy for years until the humans got smart. They learnt of the magic and wiped them out. Or so they thought. The Dragons with the help of the Supernaturals created the perfect mix of magic and machine. They made a portal that could go to another world where both could live in peace. But one group of Supernaturals, the undead, betrayed everyone. They needed the Humans to live and as such worked with them. The Supernaturals sent the Dragons though the portal as they were on the edge of extinction and needed more than the Supernaturals. That was the last anyone heard from the Dragons as the portal was destroyed afterwards to stop the Humans from finding them.

Now back present.

"Leave me alone!" The Dragon yelled to Rick. The Dragon landed on his feet, spread out his wings and held out his hands side by side each other. In-between the hands a ball of light formed. The Dragon held its palms out in front of him; the ball shot out and turned green. The ball grew and flatten. Rick released it was becoming a portal. The portal stopped a few meters away from the Dragon and he ran through. The portal closed just before Rick could reach it leaving him stunned and confessed.

"What the hell just happened?" Rick said to himself. Rick turned around and walked back to the cockpit after he decided that the Dragon was the reason for the crash and went back to his world through the portal. Rick was excited though. He had just seen a creature that had not been seen in more than six hundred years. When the Gaang saw him everybody ran to him.

"Rick!" Everyone yelled. Aang walked up to Rick first.

"Rick, What was that?" Aang asked about the creature. Katara and Sokka looked at Rick hoping for an answer.

"A _Drago sapien_. A creature from my world that has not been seen in six hundred years!" Rick told the history of them and what happened. "He said something to me."

"What did it say?" Sokka asked.

"He said 'leave me alone!'" Rick replayed.

"Where is it now?" Katara asked.

"Now this is the odd part. He formed a ball of light in its hands and it became a portal. He ran through it and it closed before I could go after it. My guess is that he was the one who sent this plane here. But when I was chasing him he sounded sad, distressed like as if he didn't mean to do it."

"This guy might have been the reason why that guy in there was trying to grab that gun." Sokka said. Katara looked at Rick and said.

"I wonder who he was." She said.

"Maybe we'll found out someday. But we got to force right now we got a job to do." Rick said remembering what needs to be done. "Now that we know that nobody lived we have to find bombs to blow this place up." Rick turned to Aang and said. "Aang, can you show me where you found that box."

"Follow me." Aang said and the group walked over to where Aang said it was when they got there the _**BOX**_ was a safe.

"So, what is it?" Sokka asked.

"It's called a safe." Rick said as he walked over to it. "Before you asked a safe a box where you put things in you don't what stolen. Or just don't want other people to get their hands on." Rick told them when he saw Sokka opening his mouth. "This is a gun safe and as the name suggest it's a safe for guns and anything else used to kill. This could be useful." With that Rick went to wolf form and with a quick swipe the pad lock was on the ground as a sheared piece of metal. Rick opened it was shocked at what he saw. Inside was a mini armory with rifles, pistols, shotguns, An MG 60, a ton of grenades and a 303. Rifle?

"What the fuck is that shit doing in there?!" Rick yelled when he saw the rifle as he also turned to human. The rest was confessed at Rick though.

"What is it Rick?" Sokka asked.

"This." Rick said as he removed the Lee Enfield rifle from the box. The group looked at him trying to understand what is wrong. Rick sighed as he started to explain. "Look, this rifle has not been in use in the army for years. It's old, it's outdated, it's rubbish compared to modern rifles. I'm just trying to figure out why this thing is in here."

"How good would it be for hunting?" Sokka asked. Rick hit his forehead like Sokka did when they met the hippies.

"That would explain it. It is a good hunting rifle and a nice weapon overall. Not army good but still a good tool for putting food on the table if you don't have the money of the shops." Rick said.

"So, what do we do with it?" Sokka asked. Rick thought for a bit."

"I'll scrap it with the rest of this stuff. We don't need anything else that kills." Rick saw something else under all the other weapons. He took all the other weapons out to get a better look at whatever it was. Rick widened his eyes at the sight of the 'weapon' knowing that it will be very useful in the future.

"Well, well, well this could be of some use to me." Rick said to himself confessing the others.

"What did you find?" Aang asked. Rick put his hand in his coat, turned around to Aang and smiled.

"Something you guys are going to like. I now that you guys don't like the fact that i kill people. So this will be good as it will let me take someone out without killing them." Rick said as pull out an odd looking pistol. "This is a tranquilizer gun. It is used for knocking humans and animals out by shooting them with a needle full of some sort of drug. It is quiet and not deadly. If I get the right plants I could make more drats."

The group smiled at this as it was true that they didn't like seeing people getting killed for any reason.

"All right let's get to work stripping this thing down and blow the crap out of it." Rick said to the group.

* * *

It took hours, Rick stayed in wolf form for most of it to lift the heavier parts. By the time the sun went down there was a neat pile of metal and technology covered by an even larger pile of bombs, gun powder and.. Fireworks!?

"Ok who to hell put fireworks in the pile? On second thought better question is where the fireworks came from?" Rick said scanning the group. Sokka was trying to kick a rocket behind a large rock he was next to. 5 guess to who did it. "Sokka, do you know where the fireworks came from?" Rick asked.

"Nope!" He said quickly. Rick was getting tired of this.

"What's behind that rock?" Rick asked again.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sokka yelled. Rick pushed Sokka to the side and looked behind the rock. Katara and Aang were watching hoping that everyone can leave the area with their heads. Behind the rock was a whole stack of fireworks. Sokka got scared.

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a moment?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

With that Rick appeared in front of Sokka with a gun in his hand. Rick pointed the gun at Sokka and pulled the trigger. A drat shot out and went into Sokka's neck. He passed out before he even knew what happened. Sokka fell to the ground snoring so loud it would give Appa a run for his money. If he had any money anyway. Aang and Katara thought for a moment that Rick had shot Sokka with a real gun but after they saw it was the tranquilizer they relaxed. Now Rick had to find out where Sokka got the Fireworks from. That was until.

"Rick, it was Sokka and I that got the Fireworks."

Rick turned to Aang who sweating nervously from the confession. Rick walked up to Aang.

"Where did you get them?" Rick asked sternly. Aang swallowed. It looked like he would have to change his pants later.

"In a big wooden box! Sokka found them! We thought that if we are going to blow something up why not make it look nice!" Aang was yelling at Rick. Aang knew that if he went into the Avatar state while defending himself Rick wouldn't a chance. But that didn't mean he was still scared about the fact that Rick rips people in half and eats human flesh like as if he does it everyday.

Rick just stared Aang in the eyes. Until Rick turned around. "Fine by me." He said with a huge grin on his face. It was clear Rick liked scare people from time to time.

They waited for Sokka to wake up to start the show. When he did he was pissed at Rick. A threat of being shot again shut him up though. Rick had a detonator in his hand. He flipped the cover off.

"Everyone! Get back this is going to be big!" Rick yelled to warn them. Rick had the face of a pyromaniac because he was one. He hit the red button and nothing happened. Nothing at all. "What the Hell!" Rick yelled.

"What is it, Rick?" Katara asked.

"The Fuckin' things aren't working! No boom! No bang! Nothing!" Rick yelled as he walked over the pile of bombs. He opened a panel on one of the bombs. "Looks like I will have to detonate manually." Aang and Sokka looked at each other and back at Rick.

"Won't that mean you'll get caught in the blast?" Sokka asked.

"It won't matter I'm the closest thing to immortal my world has." Rick said as he started working on the bombs. "You guys better get back. This will get messy." He warned. The Gaang ran behind a large rock for cover and Rick took out his Tranq gun and revolver he threw them to the rock the Gaang was hiding behind. He heard Sokka yell in pain and smiled even when he is not aiming at him he will still hit Sokka. Rick went to wolf form and held his clawed hand out flat in front of him. Rick used his clawed hand like a blade using the claws as the tip and the fingers as the rest of the blade. The bomb went off and made the others go off too. The explosion was huge and the ground shook. The rock the Gaang was behind almost crushed them as it fell over. In the end the surrounding area looked like a war zone. Aang saw something that made him want to die. In the center of a crater was a broken skeleton stripped of flesh. Its teeth were sharp and animal-like. It was Rick. Aang and the rest ran to the crater. Everyone looked at Ricks remains with tears in their eyes. He was dead. Their friend, a man that was so amazing that nobody would ever believe his story. He was dead, gone forever. Or that's what they thought.

A small bit of flesh hung from his ribs. That small piece of flesh grew into muscles, lungs, a heart, skin. Rick was healing. The Gaang looked in shock. They slapped themselves for being so stupid. Rick told them that he could heal like this. The skeleton became clothed in flesh once more. Aang ran back to Appa and brought back a blanket to cover Rick's hip area before it healed. The skull became flesh again and his hair grew back to normal. It was done within moments. Rick opened his eyes to see Momo staring right back at him. Everyone laughed at this as Rick was trying to remember what just happened. It all came back to him as Momo started grabbing his ears and hair.

"Momo. Let go of my hair please before I eat you." Rick deadpanned. The lemur somehow understood this and screamed in Rick ear before flying behind Aang to hide from Rick.

"Well nice to see you too Rick." Aang said. Rick tried to get up but Aang put his hand on his chest. "I won't do that if I was you." Aang warned. Rick looked down and saw that all he was wearing was the blanket Aang got him.

"Bloody bombs burnt all my clothes off!" Rick yelled. "At least i have more in my bag." Rick said as he tied the blanket around himself. He got up and turned and did a 360 turn to see what remained of the plane. It turned out that very few pieces remained and that they could be hidden underground even without Earthbending. So Rick crouched and started digging. It took Rick about five minutes it get rid of everything. The bodies of the pilot and co-pilot were burned and the ashes spread across the sky with help from Aang. The remains of the aircraft and weapons were buried.

The group had done there job and it was almost sun down again. They moved into a less depressing part of the forest before settling for the night. The Gaang slept in they sleeping bags and Rick stayed in the trees watching them. Even if he wanted or needed to sleep he wouldn't of been able to. Today he saw a crash sight and was blown up. But that was not the thing on his mind. Today he saw a creature that had not of been heard from for hundreds of years! Rick wondered where the Dragon was now, what was he doing and what universe does he live in. 'Who knows maybe I will find out someday.' Rick thought in his head. It didn't matter now. But Rick looked forward to the day he might meet those creatures. For now however, he watched and listened to the sounds of the night.

* * *

_In another universe however._

The Dragon fell out of the portal and it closed. His crystal broke as he did. The crystal need for inter-universe travel. The Dragon breathed in fear as he used what little of magic he knew to form himself into a Human form. The young boy was twelve years of age and had black, raven hair. He had just gone though two universes in one go. And it would be the last time. First he found himself in a cargo plane and in the cockpit no doubt! He tried to run to another universe. Such a strain could kill him but he had to do it. But when he did he took the plane with him. The pilot died in the crash and the co-pilot died trying to reach a shotgun. He hid, frightened at the fact that he just killed people, humans yes but still people. Until he heard people outside.

"Hello! Is their anyone in there! I won't shoot at you!" Someone, a man yelled. The young Dragon moved to a dark area of the cockpit. "If there's anyone in there i am going to open the door don't shoot!" The man yelled again.

An inhuman voice yelled "**FUCK YOU DOOR!**" as the boy heard the lock being broken. (**A/N You know what happened next.**)

The boy cried in the desert when he stopped he looked around the area. It was a desert. His hometown was in the desert so that's a plus. The boy saw that he was in a cave. The same cave he was in when he left when he was learning his powers, so he was home! The boy stood and walked out of the cave of walked back to his home. It was a small town in The U.S state of Nevada. It was called Jasper. He lived alone with his Mother as his father ran off when he found a better looking girl.

The boy's name was Jack. If only he knew that in just four years his life would change forever. He would meet a new family that would be like him in someways in the fact that they would More than meets the eye. Nor did he know that in that time he would also be apart of a family that was just as amazing as he was.

* * *

**A/N Two chapters in one night! I think I must of been drinking. Anyway i made this before i made the previous chapter since i thought that we needed to learn a bit more about Rick. As for this little bit at the end is just a taste of what coming after the main storyline is done. A little SPOILER is next.**

**I intend to have this whole storyline go into the time LOK (Or Legend Of Korra) finishes. So yeah. I have a LOT of work to do. If someone could help me out with reading these chapters**** before i post them**** i would like that help a lot as i don't have a lot of time on my hands. That and the fact i am in medical terms "Fucked in the head" i will not be able to post chapters as fast as some other writer can. If someone could help me with some other things too i would appreciate the help. Namely in later parts when it starts to get into the sex. I have no idea whatsoever on that subject as i have never done it and i live with a pervert as a father. So if you guys can help me with that i will appreciate it. Time is short for me now so Goodnight for now and i hope you guys will have nice lives.**


End file.
